My Wife and Kids
by Balloween
Summary: Vous croyez que votre vie est dure ? Essayez un peu d'élever deux garnements en pleine adolescence ... Brittana !
1. Chapter 1

******N/A **: ___Un peu de Femslash avec cette fois-ci du Brittana. Histoire à situer dans le futur, où Santana et Brittany sont mamans de deux garçons. Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous aimerez. :3_

******Disclaimer **___: Glee et ses personnes ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Il n'était pas rare qu'une dispute éclate chez les Lopez-Pierce. Et en général, c'était toujours pour les mêmes raisons …

- Je t'ai dit déjà un milliard de fois que cette fille était une pétasse, _Madre de dios !_

James, le fils aîné de la famille soupira. Nullement impressionné par sa mère biologique (après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui lui avait appris à craindre personne ?), il répliqua :

- Je sors pas avec elle. On baise, c'est tout.

Santana lui lança un regard noir. Parfois, son fils lui faisait réellement pensé à une version plus jeune de Noah Puckerman. Ou à une version masculine d'elle-même à son âge … il fallait bien admettre qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. La même couleur de peau, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux … et malheureusement, le même caractère.

- Tu finiras bien par en tomber amoureux amoureux, mon fils, affirma-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Elle a raison, approuva Brittany, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début des hostilités. Nous aussi, nous ne faisions que faire l'amour ensemble moi et ta maman. (les joues de Santana prirent une jolie teinte rouge vif. Décidément, le sexe ne serait jamais un tabou pour Brittany S. Pierce …) Et maintenant, nous sommes mariées. Mais tout le monde n'a pas cette chance.

- Mouais …, grogna James. (Il tourna la tête vers son petit frère, Eddie.) Et toi, qu'est-ce t'en penses, minus ? Puisque la discussion se transforme en débat, n'hésites pas à donner ton avis, hein …

Eddie sembla soudain revenir sur terre. Visiblement, il n'avait pas écouter un traître mot de la conversation. Il cligna plusieurs des yeux (bleus, tout comme ceux de Brittany. Pour le coup, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle-ci. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant, puisqu'elle l'avait porté pendant neuf mois – ou presque. Il n'était pas blond, en revanche, mais brun. Sa mère disait d'ailleurs que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était un peu plus intelligent), puis répondit par un simple :

- Hein ?

Santana ricana, mais ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Eddie était très discret, et parlais très peu. À tel point qu'elle oubliait parfois qu'il vivait lui aussi dans cette maison …

- On parlait de la nouvelle copine de ton frère, expliqua Brittany, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est_ pas_ ma copine, protesta James entre ses dents.

- Qui ça ? Léa ?

- Nan, grogna Santana. C'est une autre, maintenant.

- T'as encore changé ? S'étonna Eddie en s'adressant cette fois-ci à son aîné. J'arrive plus à suivre, moi …

James soupira une deuxième fois.

- Laisse tomber. T'es encore jeune. Tu peux pas comprendre, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel.

- T'as que deux ans de plus que moi, rétorqua le plus jeune. Et arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. C'est une insulte à mon intelligence.

- Ton intelligence ? Comment tu peux parler d'un truc dont tu ignores l'existence ?

- O.K., ça suffit ! Intervint Brittany.

Les deux jeunes hommes se foudroyèrent du regard, mais aucun n'osa protester sous peine de subir la colère de Santana.

- Je vais me coucher, lança finalement James.

- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Santana en hochant la tête.

Alors que James s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Brittany ajouta :

- N'oublies pas de bien cacher tes sous-vêtements. Les lutins voleurs de caleçons peuvent frapper à tout moment.

L'aîné préféra ne pas répondre, et monta les escaliers qui le menaient jusqu'à sa chambre. À son tour, Eddie se leva, et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, lorsque Brittany lui demanda ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsque Santana constata qu'il était devenu aussi rouge que sa vielle robe de soirée, elle comprit.

- Alors j'avais raison ? Tu espionnes la fille des voisins ?

Eddie baissa honteusement la tête, et Brittany tapa joyeusement dans ses mains.

- J'en étais sûre ! C'est trop mignon !

- Non, ça n'a rien de mignon Britt', dit Santana en fronçant les sourcils. Espionner les gens, c'est mal. Mon fils n'est pas un pervers !

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Eddie. Je l'observe, c'est tout … je fait rien de mal. C'est juste que j'ose tenter ma chance avec elle …

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Santana et Brittany à l'unisson.

- Parce qu'elle préfère James.

Après un instant de silence, Eddie ajouta :

- Je l'ai entendu parler avec une de ses copines l'autre jour.

- Ah, le charme latino …, marmonna Santana qui ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire. Je suis désolée, mais tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Personne ne peux y résister.

Eddie n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi déçu si on l'avait privé de Noël. Le cœur de Santana se serra dans sa poitrine. Même s'il n'était pas son fils biologique, elle l'aimait autant que James, et ne souhaitait pas le voir triste. Malheureusement, Eddie était trop sensible. Trop fragile.

- Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi, lança-t-il tristement avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence total s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Brittany finisse par craquer.

- Ce me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça …

- Moi aussi, dit Santana. Moi qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on fasse ? On ne peux pas forcer une personne à en aimer une autre.

Puis elle grimaça, comme si elle était dégoûtée par ses propres paroles. Depuis quand s'exprimait-elle avait autant de … sentimentalisme ? Depuis son mariage avec Brittany, certainement.

- C'est vrai, mais ça me fait de la peine quand même, dit celle-ci.

Santana secoua doucement la tête. Décidément, être une maman n'était pas facile tous les jours.

- J'ai une idée. Toi, tu te débrouilles pour qu'Eddie se trouve une copine. Peut-être qui c'est tant que c'est une fille correcte. Et moi, je vais surveiller James de très près pour qu'il arrête de déconner. Il a besoin qu'on lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne faut pas défier une intelligence supérieure comme la mienne. O.K. ?

- D'accord.

Brittany avait retrouvée son sourire, et Santana se félicita mentalement pour cela. Peu importe à quel point leurs deux garnements pouvaient être insupportables, sa vie était parfaite.


	2. Chapter 2

******N/A **: ___Je n'avais pas prévu de suite pour cette histoire, mais puisque j'étais inspiré, voici un deuxième chapitre, qui cette fois-ci est en trois partie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il n'est pas très long. :3_

******Disclaimer **___: Glee et ses personnes ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Il était environ vingt-deux heures quand Brittany frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre de son fils. Après que celui l'ait invitée à entrer, la blonde pénétra dans la pièce, puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Eddie était allongé sur son lit, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas grave si Naomi ne t'aimes pas autant que tu le voudrais, dit Brittany, souhaitant entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Je sais.

- Et ce n'est pas du tout ta faute. Surtout ne penses pas que tu n'es pas assez beau ou assez intelligent pour attirer son attention.

- D'accord, murmura Eddie.

Après quelque secondes de silence, Brittany s'avança vers le jeune homme et s'allongea près de lui. Aussitôt, Eddie se sentit apaisé. Seul sa mère pouvait le réconforter dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre possédant un tel don.

- Tu crois que James me déteste ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

C'était là une question à laquelle Brittany ne s'était pas attendue. Elle se redressa, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait une raison de te détester ?

- Il me balance toujours des vannes pourries en pleine figure, répondit Eddie. C'est limite blessant …

Ayant cernée le problème, et étant un rassurée, Brittany déclara :

- Santana aussi avait l'habitude d'être méchante avec tout le monde. J'étais la seule avec qui elle se montrait toujours gentille, aimable, et protectrice. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, répondit Eddie comme si c'était une évidence.

- Oui, en partie. Mais c'est surtout parce que je suis la seule qui ne la voyait pas que comme une garce sans cœur. J'ai appris à la connaître. Je suis devenue son amie. Et puis, j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Parce qu'il est impossible de ne pas aimer la _vrai_ Santana Lopez.

À présent, Eddie comprenait ce que sa mère tentait de lui expliquer.

- Donc … James s'en prend à moi parce qu'il est malheureux ?

- Peut-être. Si tu veux le savoir, il faudra gagner sa confiance.

- Facile, assura Eddie avec un sourire.

- Tu ne devrais quand même pas crier victoire trop tôt, répliqua Brittany en se levant.

Après avoir embrassé son fils sur la joue, elle murmura :

- Tu es le plus merveilleux des garçon, mon chérie. Surtout, ne change jamais.

Quand elle quitta sa chambre, Eddie pensa que , vraiment, il avait de la chance d'avoir une maman aussi extraordinaire.

* * *

A la même heure, Santana pénétra dans la chambre de James s'en prendre la peine de demander préalablement la permission, ce qu'il ne s'empêcha pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Putain, M'man ! J'aurai pu être à poil !

- Oh, je t'en prie, répliqua sèchement Santana. Tu crois que t'as quelque chose que j'ai encore jamais vu ? Je t'ai expulsé de mon vagin, espèce de fils ingrat. Ne l'oublie jamais. Moi, j'ai pas oublié les quatorze heures de souffrances que j'ai dû subir pour te mettre au monde.

Une nouvelle fois, James fut stupéfait par le sens de la répartie de sa mère. Ainsi, il préféra s'assoir docilement sur son lit, et écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Je vais te poser une question, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre honnêtement, reprit Santana, les mains posée sur ses hanches. Est-ce que tu aimes cette fille avec qui tu « ne fait rien d'autre que baiser », pour citer tes propres paroles ?

- T'as jamais voulu devenir flic, M'man ? T'es douée pour les interrogatoires …

- Du léchage de pompes ? J'aime ça. Mais il t'en faudra plus pour me convaincre de lâcher l'affaire.

James soupira. Quand sa mère s'exprimait ainsi, il était inutile d'essayer de lui mentir, car elle le saurait immédiatement.

- Elle est cool. Et au lit, c'est toujours le pied total. Mais je pourrais pas te dire si c'est de l'amour. Je me suis jamais posé la question.

- T'es bien mon fils, grogna Santana. À ton âge, j'étais exactement comme toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pour faire simple, j'étais une sale petite conne immature, égoïste, manipulatrice et mal dans ma peau car j'étais incapable de m' accepter tel que j'étais.

- Je ne suis pas mal dans ma peau, protesta James.

- Peut-être. Mais les autres adjectifs restent valables. Tout comme ils l'étaient aussi pour moi. Et puis j'ai rencontré ta mère, et …

- Ouais, ouais, coupa précipitamment James en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette histoire, on la connait tous. Ça intéresse peut-être encore Ed', mais pas moi.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on commence à s'envoyer des méchancetés ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu vas perdre …

Un long silence s'installa. James passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se pinça les lèvres. Et lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Santana, il craqua.

- O.K. Je vais lui demander si elle m'aime. Et si c'est le cas, j'arrêterais de la voir.

- Mauvaise idée. Tu vas lui briser le cœur.

- Ouais, sans doute. Mais ça serait pas ma faute. On avait un deal : pas de sentiments.

- A votre âge, ça vaut pas grand chose, dit Santana. T'as pas le droit de la traiter comme de la merde.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? Demanda James, frustré.

- Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul, alors à toi de te débrouiller, chantonna Santana en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et, James ?

- Ouais ?

- Arrête de passer tes nerfs sur ton frère. Il ne le montre pas, mais ça le blesse.

James ne répondit pas, et lorsque Santana quitta la pièce, il resta un long moment à contempler la porte, sans trop savoir quoi penser.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa mère avait parfaitement raison, comme à chaque fois.

* * *

- Alors ? Demanda Brittany quand Santana fit enfin son apparition.

Santana se déshabilla rapidement, enfila une nuisette, puis vint la rejoindre dans le lit conjugal.

- C'est un sale môme. Mais j'en ai maté des plus coriaces. Et de ton côté ?

- Eddie ne déprime plus. Je suis conte, répondit Brittany, ravie.

- Tant mieux.

Santana vint se blottir contre son amante.

- J'avais bien dit qu'on serait des super mamans, dit-elle en baillant.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Brittany. Quand ça ?

- Un jour, il y a longtemps.

C'était, bien évidement, un pur et simple mensonge. L'idée même d'avoir des enfants avait terrifiée Santana pendant des années, sans qu'elle n'ose pour autant l'avouer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne regrettait absolument rien.

- Bonne nuit, marmonna-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit, dit Brittany en l'embrassant sur le front. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Brittany éteignit la lumière, puis ferma doucement yeux, attendant que le marchand de sable vienne lui rendre visite.


End file.
